Johnny
Sitemap Johnny ''' --- --- --- --- --- Johnny Topside An added BS2 Character who was significant in the plot of the MMORPG --- --- --- Back at BS2 times when parts of the Adonis Resort area was flooded by a Big Sister trying to 'get' Delta (under Sofia Lamb's orders ?). The Vita-Chamber there that Eleanor had hacked/programmed/modified overloaded/shorted out, and eventually caused a CLONE of Delta to appear (quite a magic trick reconstituting the BD diving suit also ... But maybe Eleanor forgot to tell the Little Sisters (who had helped her) to stop putting BD suits into that machine ( as they had so many times, failure after failure ...). Delta was dead again by this time (ending of BS2) so any 'quantum entanglement' issues might be simplified. This Big Daddy Alpha 'Johnny' had a residual desire to find Sofia Lamb and kill her. There were various difficulties trying to traverse the flooded areas and non-operational Atlantic Express trains, and hordes of ill-mannered Splicers to deal with. "Johnny" wandered around Rapture for quite a while trying to figure out what had happened, and while seeking Sofia Lamb (until he learned Lamb was finally gone). His 'Waking' with Eleanor gone RESET his Pair-Bond Conditioning (not all the Alpha Conditioning resulted in self-termination anyway). Later, Tenenbaum was alerted by The Thinker that the Minerva City-Maintenance system reported a Rogue Big Daddy (using Delta's ID) moving about Rapture, was not responding to Repair Directives and was apparently talking to itself. Tenenbaum then contacted this "Johnny" (the rogue), and recognized the same configuration as Eleanor's Delta and its independent personality (which Tenenbaum had previously assisted Eleanor with manipulating to recreate Delta). With "Johnny's" help, Tenenbaum was able to get some much needed Sea Slugs out of the Abyss (and elsewhere) to extract various chemicals from them (she had previously had to destroy all the ADAM she had brought to The Surface). Later 'Johnny' was able to capture and restrain Splicers to be tested with Tenenbaum's attempts of her 'Cure' process. Several more Little Sisters were recovered during the same time. Some surviving non-Splicers were also found/rescued/recruited. 'Johnny' sometime after that disappeared. Rumors said that he was heading for The Surface to find Sofia Lamb and/or Eleanor. --- --- --- 'Johnny' Can Read and WRITE : One of Wahl's (Minerva Den's Boss - now deceased) surviving staff members figured out how to rig a Morse-code signaler into Johnny's Alpha suit, and taught him the common Morse Codes for the English alphabet. Its NOT the fastest communication method, but Johnny could then talk back, if slowly (much better/effective than a 'moan once' for 'yes' and twice for 'no'). He could then get answers for all the things that had transpired since his 'death' so many years before at the hands of Sofia Lamb. --- --- --- "Johnny Topside" (BS2 subplot) Backstory : How could they (the boat which got this person way out in the Atlantic Ocean) NOT see the Lighthouse ?? A REAL 'Bathysphere' lowered from a support ship '''would have to be virtually ONTOP of Rapture, a place which is only a few miles across. WE Need a better story to clear up that issue. Was the Lighthouse's light out ??? A 200+ foot building CAN so easily show up on ship's RADAR. The Arrival Story (of Johnny Topside) is unlikely to have happened AFTER the Kashmir Massacre (the description is not one of an outsider appearing in Rapture at the same time all hell is breaking loose in the City ???), and definitely NOT after Ryan's Death, and hence not happening in BS2 times. The Plasmid Circus (testing and exhibit which Delta took part in) sounds like it happened after ADAM tech had sufficiently matured by 1955. Having only 3 months of a disrupted 'seized' Fontaine Futuristics being in a bit in a state of Disruption (and the writers elaborate on many events that likely don't much fit into that short a timespan), that ADAM Product sales promotion MOST likely existed WELL BEFORE Fontaine's death. It started under Fontaine's time - when Fontaine still ran Fontaine Futuristics. May have Possibly continuing After FF is Ryan-run (Ryan's 'Seizing' and Order in FF being was reestablished after Fontaine's 'death'). But THEN soon happened the Anarchist Rebellion (following the Kashmir Incident and the Chaos that followed), so there likely was very little need for any such ADVERTISING 'Demonstrations' --- THUS AGAIN MAKING THAT BEFORE -- with that big Stage Show Production selling ADAM Products -- being BEFORE Fontaine's Supposed Demise. So most likely, the Splicerizing of Johnny Topside (and his use as a ADAM Demo Act) took place under Fontaine's control. --- * Stanley Poole 'Fingering' Johnny Topside to Ryan : audio diaries * Part Johnny played in the Creation of New Rapture --- --- --- "Johnny" - King of ________ : BS2 - As an Alpha 'out on the street', what part of Rapture would you (as another Delta) LIKE to get stuck in ? You are Delta's clone "Johnny", who suddenly appeared in Adonis Luxury Resort sometime later when the Vita-Chamber shorted-out (and those adorable Little Sisters were never told to stop dragging Big Daddy Suits to that special Vita-Chamber and filling its reservoir with ADAM). With all the wreckage left in Delta's wake, you wont be able to get to Sofia Lamb in Persephone, or to Eleanor (and maybe you wont die from the LS separation conditioning, and only go a little bit insane instead). Since ambient Splicers/BDs seem in adequate supply (they just keep showing up), you can live off their loot forever, even after depleting all the freebies (or can you ? 'Hard' mode might be a challenge). Possibly there could be a long 'special' EXPERIENCE THE STORY Quest in the main MMORPG, where you get to re-experience Johnny's solo adventures on his path to help found New Rapture. (Hmm, he wrote a book "How I Saved Rapture from Itself, by Johnny T"... pretty good for someone who only could communicate via Morse Code, and poorly hummed ditties and whale-like 'OOOOM' sounds.) It might be a whole Campaign - say set around the same time as Minervas Den and BS2 with Johnny overhearing some of what transpired in those situations (and maybe understand more of what really happened than Delta heard). We can include some places we never got to (in BS2), and run into a few of the same special Personalities Maybe Johnny goes the Other Way from the AE Depot - through "Fontaine Court, and get to see what's left of Rapture University on the other side of the blockage erected to contain Sofia Lamb and her followers from contaminating the rest of Rapture (hint - something Ryan's loyalists organized). --- --- --- Johnny T - We Hardly Knew Ya : A 'deep-sea explorer' who just happened upon Rapture (How do you get lowered nearby and NOT see the Lighthouse ???) Johnny Topside (real name unknown) who Ryan thought was a spy from 'The Surface', was locked up in Persephone (never is it specified how he managed to 'volunteer' for testing, perhaps it was arranged by Sophia Lamb). Some inmates may have volunteered for 'experimentation' (to get out early or for better treatment) and some were messed up so much by it they may have been turned into BDs (if they had relatives you'd think there would be Newspaper stories and investigations - at least before Kashmir). Sofia Lamb 'volunteered' her own followers (or possibly other uncooperative inmates) while she was incarcerated in Persephone to get concessions (or to simply avoid becoming a 'candidate' herself). It is never been mentioned that Johnny Topside had been a Splicer. Meltzer, who Lamb considered a danger to her projects, who would have been murdered if he hadn't agreed to become a BD as a last chance to be with his daughter (but what was to stop her from doing it either way ? Wasn't it more a sick power trip on her part ?) Maybe Sofia Lamb used similar methods to convince inmates at Persephone to "volunteer" ?). Johnny T becomes candidate X? Delta-land. Not sure if there were others in the public outside Persephone who volunteered for experiments to get paid (that Fontaine Clinic in Paupers Drop may have been an 'out-patient' testing operation), and the later (when the LS kidnappings also started). It is possible whoever was recruiting for BD service may have told the applicants whatever they wanted to hear. Not necessarily Sinclair, but there could have been many people doing it freelance to supply Fontaine Futuristics for quite some time - ex- Poole. Fontaine also probably wasn't one to 'ask questions' about unwilling candidates). And who knows how many 'inconvenient' people Fontaine earlier had converted to BD (if the City was paying for 'Maintenance Worker' candidates, and people with ADAM-fried minds were a typical source ...). Wasn't Meltzer just ahead of us in BS2 (near the Merry-go-round in Dionysus)? He seems to have been Daddified rather fast (like Sinclair). A bit too quick for the BD conversion which is supposed to include significant behavioral conditioning. Delta, on the other hand, seems to have had a long time being tested (including demonstrating ADAM products (BEFORE becoming a BD ??). That Fontaine Futuristics Demo Theater setting really doesn't seem right for AFTER the Kashmir caused city panic. So is that situation more likely to have been before that - perhaps quite a while before while Fontaine still controlled the company ?? Wouldn't Fontaine Futuristics, following Fontaine's demise, be in confusion from 'Seizure', crime investigations, then from reorganization and 'new' management in the space of just a few months?) In any case, there doesn't seem to be much of Johnny T's personality left after his "Daddyfication", and then after being resuscitated 8 years later (which may have been Eleanor's doing, as his memories may have been tailored to help free her from her Mommy-Dearest.) The MMORPG might fill in alot more details dealing with these events. --- --- --- Johnny Topside May or May Not Have Been "Delta" ''' : Eleanor's current "Delta" (the Player) may or may not have been the carcass/body/corpse(?) of the original Delta -- he may just be a convenient stiff (Alpha on ice) that Eleanor put the Delta (Alpha research) memories into to facilitate her being rescued ("Clever Girl ..."). And Johnny Topside may not even have been turned into original "Delta" (a Lab designation that may have been reused several times...) (need cite for him allegedly being) A REMOVED Radio message from Poole says that Delta WAS Johnny Topside, but THAT doesn't technically make it Canon -- not sure exactly how Poole would even know Delta was made into 'Johnny Topside'. In that suit is the "Delta" Mark THAT visible ? Poole was keeping his head down (hiding from Sofia) most of the time, so who would know and who could have informed him about this ? Just an assumption of Poole's ... ?) Its all vague, and one hulking killer is as good as another to 'save' Eleanor. Might be an interesting MMORPG Flashback story to set the Canon straight (un-vaguarize it) to show these Events in detail (First problem will be getting the MMORPG Community to agree on what happened - possibility through using the scripting tools to present multiple scenarios (let the writers amongst the Community 'have at it' with different assumptions and options -- and the Players can watch ALL the results). --- --- --- '''Standard Soap Opera plot #17 : There should be at least one 'Evil Twin' Johnny (the Delta Clone who helped to get New Rapture started) plot in the MMORPG, where the Vita-Chamber (in Adonis Spa) is turned On by accident (during some freak power fluctuations or somesuch) and it generates yet another clone of Delta -- Except this one has no 'soul' or somesuch.. The Player has to track down this rogue Alpha before it powers up too much with ADAM and Weapons and becomes a threat to New Rapture . In the end it dissappears into 'the Wild' (maybe destroyed/maybe not) to be seen in subsequent Quests/Missions (You should never 'throw away' (never kill-off) a proper bad guy/villain ... --- --- --- --- --- . .